Lost Memory
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: MOVED! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, setelah Leeteuk a.k.a leader Super Junior divonis amnesia? Bagaimana dengan ingatan dan kenangan penting mereka berdua? Kisah cinta manis mereka? Jangan sampai Leeteuk melupakannya! KangTeuk! Prolog!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and all cast in this fic belong to GOD and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main cast : - Kangin a.k.a Kim Youngwoon**

**- Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jungsoo**

**With all slight Super Junior official couple (HanChul, YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin, SiBum, Shindong+Nari)**

**Warning : BL, shonen-ai, OOC, abal, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

_Darah.._

_Pecahan kaca.._

_Asap.._

_Aspal.._

"_T-teuki hyung.."_

"_Tolong.."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Teuki-hyung! Hyung, gwaenchana?"

Kangin berteriak panik saat Leeteuk berteriak dalam tidurnya. Secepat kilat ia menggoyang tubuh Leeteuk yang bersimbah keringat dingin untuk membangunkannya. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Leeteuk akhirnya membuka matanya, dan kelebat menakutkan kecelakaan yang dialaminya tahun 2007 silam berganti dengan bayangan wajah panik seorang Kim Youngwoon. Leeteuk baru menyadari ia kembali menangis dalam tidurnya saat wajah Kangin terlihat kabur karena disamarkan oleh genangan air matanya.

Sang leader buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya dan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Kangin menatap iba Leeteuk yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Terlihat sangat tersiksa. Dengan penuh sayang, Kangin meraih kepala Leeteuk, lalu disandarkannya pada dadanya yang tegap.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kangin seraya mengelus surai coklat Leeteuk yang basah karena keringat dingin. Leeteuk buru-buru mengangguk, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Namja tertua itu bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya yang berdiri tegak saking takutnya. Sungguh, Leeteuk tidak sanggup menggambarkan seperti apa mimpinya barusan. Ia sudah kehabisan nafas hanya dengan mengingatnya. Dan mungkin ia akan benar-benar mati kalau Kangin tidak membangunkannya. Rasanya nyata.. Seperti mengalaminya lagi..

Kangin menghela nafas mengetahui Leeteuk berbohong. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Leeteuk dan membukanya.

Ryeowook.

"Hyung, sarapan –"

Ucapan namja pemilik salah satu suara terindah di Super Junior itu terhenti melihat Leeteuk yang sedang menyerderkan kepalanya ke dada Kangin. Ia berseru 'Ups, mianhae hyung.' pelan menutup pintu perlahan, namun sedetik kemudian, ia yakin ia mendengar Leeteuk berseru. "Gomawo, Wookie-ah, aku dan Kangin akan segera turun!"

**. . .**

Seluruh member Super Junior kompak menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendapati leader mereka dipapah oleh Kangin. Leeteuk tampak pucat dengan sebelah tangannya yang memijat pelipisnya. Kangin dengan raut cemas berusaha membimbing Leeteuk untuk menuruni tangga.

"Hyung.." sahut Yesung pelan saat Leeteuk mengulas sebuah senyum tulus yang terlihat dipaksakan saat duduk di kursi. Seluruh dongsaeng Leeteuk menatapnya cemas, membuat Leeteuk memaksakan sebuah tawa untuk menenangkan mereka semua.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Hyung kelihatan pucat sekali.." tanya Donghae perhatian. Leeteuk tersenyum palsu pada Donghae dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Gwaenchana, jangan khawatirkan aku. Ayo, lanjutkan sarapan kalian." sahutnya lembut. Member Super Junior akhirnya melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam, sambil sesekali melirik Leeteuk yang entah bagaimana tampak sedikit gemetar di mata mereka. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan Leeteuk?

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Leeteuk beranjak dari kursinya menuju dapur.

"Aku mau buat teh ocha." jawab Leeteuk singkat, dan tidak lama, tubuhnya menghilang di dapur.

"Ada apa dengan Teuki-hyung, Kangin-hyung? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kangin mengedikkan bahunya –terlihat cuek sekilas, namun kilat ketakutan terlihat jelas di kelereng matanya.

"Sepertinya Leeteuk-hyung tidak begitu sehat hari ini. Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik ia tidak usah ikut latihan dulu." sahut Yesung sambil menaruh semangkuk sup di mangkuk nasinya. Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk –setuju dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Wah, tidak bisa begitu dong. Kita kan sebentar lagi –"

Sungmin melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. Dasar namja tidak berperasaan, jelas-jelas Leeteuk sedang sakit, kenapa masih dipaksa latihan? Bagaimana kalau keadaan Leeteuk justru tambah buruk dan ia pingsan di tengah-tengah latihan?

Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh member Super Junior.

Sementara para member sibuk berdebat dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, Leeteuk juga sibuk berdebat dengan hatinya sendiri di dapur. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya yang berdebar sangat keras mengirimkan sinyal ke otak Leeteuk bahwa tubuhnya tidak baik-baik saja. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang atau akan terjadi. Dan hati Leeteuk mati-matian membantahnya.

Namja yang seumur dengan Heechul tersebut meremas erat tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya yang memegang gelas ia banting di dekat wastafel. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat untuk menghilangkan sinar-sinar hijau yang ada di depan matanya. Bibir ranumnya mengeluarkan ringisan kecil saat kedua kakinya semakin bergetar hebat.

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya namja cantik itu menuruti kehendak kedua kakinya untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Leeteuk menggelosor lemas dan terkulai dengan posisi terduduk di salah satu kaki kursi di sampingnya. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Perih dan selasa dipukul dengan linggis. Berdenyut-denyut.

Tangan kiri Leeteuk yang juga lemas tidak mampu menahan berat gelas kosong yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

PRANG!

Gelas tinggi itu jatuh dan pecah seketika. Leeteuk melihat jelas dengan mata yang setengah tertutup bagaimana benda tersebut menghantam lantai dan retakan besar mulai muncul dari dasarnya, menimbulkan bunyi yang memilukan, dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Dan kepalanya bertambah sakit berjuta kali lipat melihatnya.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, seluruh member Super Junior sudah berkumpul di dapur. Dan mereka semua sontak melotot dan menyerukan nama Leeteuk ketika menemukan sang leader tergolek lemah dengan bersender pada sebuah kaki kursi.

Kangin menghambur dan memeluk Leeteuk dengan nafas memburu. "Hyung, gwaenchanayo? Hyung, kumohon, lebih baik hyung istirahat sekarang, jangan membantah, jebal?" tanya Kangin dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya jantungnya juga hampir berhenti berdetak melihat Leeteuk yang setengah pingsan dengan kepingan gelas disisinya.

Leeteuk menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Sungguh, matanya berat sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip saja sulit. Ditambah ia merasa kedinginan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Leeteuk?

"Oke, yang lain cepat habiskan sarapan, setelah itu tolong bersihkan pecahan gelas itu." perintah Kangin. Kedua lengan besarnya dengan sigap membopong tubuh Leeteuk keluar dari dapur dan membawanya ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh, Teuki-hyung? Kok hyung bisa ada disini? Padahal aku baru akan menelponmu." sahut Donghae bingung saat Leeteuk yang memakai kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek dan sepatu keds masuk ruang latihan SM. Namja Fishy yang sedang memegang ponsel itu cepat-cepat mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hah? Kalian bicara apa? Kalian menyuruhku ke sini kan?" tanya Leeteuk bingung ketika seluruh dongsaengnya menatapnya bingung.

"Menyuruh hyung ke sini? Siapa?" timpal Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kami kan menyuruh hyung beristirahat." sahut Sungmin yang sedang duduk di lantai. Leeteuk semakin mengerjap bingung. "O-oh ya?" sahutnya gugup.

"Hyung belum sembuh total, untuk apa kesini? Kami takut hyung malah tambah lelah. Sebaiknya hyung kembali saja ke dorm." timpal Ryeowook perhatian. Ia melirik sang couple roommate-nya, namun Yesung malah mematung diam seraya menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Oh ya? Memangnya aku sakit?" Dilempari pandangan penuh tanda tanya dari dongsaeng-nya, Leeteuk buru-buru menyambung. "A-aku tidak sakit, hanya pusing sedikit kok. Dan aku sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Jadi, tidak apa kan, kalau aku latihan?"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya. "Teuki-hyung. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk tergagap. Iya ya. Siapa yang menyuruhnya kemari? Kalau tidak salah, ia tadi mendapat informasi bahwa member Super Junior sudah di ruang latihan SME. Tapi, ia tahu dari siapa ya? Lalu, memangnya ada yang menyuruhnya segera ke sini? Seingat Leeteuk ada, tapi.. Kenapa samar-samar ya?

Menghela nafas, Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya dan segera mengambil posisi di antara Shindong dan Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk berlatih. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang, bisa kita latihan? Nanti malam kita perform. Ayo." Member lain hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa daya. Apa boleh buat, kalau sang leader memang maunya seperti itu.

Namun, kecemasan member Super Junior menjadi kenyataan saat Leeteuk limbung dan jatuh ke belakang di tengah-tengah latihan mereka. Siwon yang berada persis di samping Leeteuk cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh sang hyung tertua sebelum kepala Leeteuk menyentuh lantai dengan keras. Wajah seluruh member Super Junior memucat horror.

"Hyung! Teuki-hyung! Gwaenchana?" sahut Siwon panik seraya mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari kening dan philtrum Leeteuk. Nafas Leeteuk tersengal hebat.

"Hhh.. Won, mana.. Hhh.. Mana Kangin.. Hhh?" Leeteuk bertanya mati-matian dan sekuat tenaga saat kepalanya serasa dihantam hebat. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Tanpa sadar, ia mencari orang yang selalu ada untuk melindunginya.

Kibum yang berlutut dengan wajah panik di samping Siwon baru akan menjawab bahwa Kangin absen latihan sebentar untuk siaran radio, namun orang yang dibicarakan sudah muncul di ambang pintu dengan raut cemas. Seseorang ternyata sudah memberitahunya. Kibum melirik curiga pada Heechul yang menggenggam ponsel di tangannya.

"Teuki-hyung! Astaga!" seru Kangin. Dengan sigap, ia menghampiri dan mengambil Leeteuk dari rengkuhan Siwon lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin. Wajah Leeteuk yang sudah pucat semakin pucat saat Kangin membopongnya –membuat kening dan dahi Kangin juga dialiri keringat dingin.

"Kalian lanjutkan latihan! Aku ke rumah sakit sebentar!" teriak Kangin seraya membanting pintu ruang latihan di belakangnya. Meninggalkan hyung dan dongsaengnya dengan wajah yang dihiasi raut ketakutan dan kecemasan.

.

.

.

"Jadi anda merasa ditimpa begitu banyak informasi sampai anda merasa otak anda tidak mampu menampungnya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

"Lalu, anda merasa bahwa anda mudah sekali lupa sekarang-sekarang ini, terutama setelah mengalami mimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa anda selama seminggu berturut-turut?"

Leeteuk mengangguk lagi.

"Dan, baru saja anda tidak dapat mengingat dari siapa anda mendapat informasi, dan apakah informasi itu benar atau tidak adanya? Begitu?"

Leeteuk kembali mengangguk. Ia menelan ludah dengan sangat gugup saat dokter di hadapannya menghela nafas dan memakai kacamatanya. Tanpa sadar, ia menyalurkan kekalutan di otaknya melalui remasan di tautan tangannya dengan Kangin di atas pahanya –membuat Kangin menghela nafas.

"Untuk saat ini, saya hanya bisa menyimpulkan.. Kalau anda menderita amnesia. Tepatnya, gabungan dari source anemia, anterograde amnesia, dan retrograde amnesia, Jungsoo-ssi."

Petir semu menyambar seluruh tubuh Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kedua namja itu melongo shock saat mendengar pernyataan sang dokter. Jantung mereka berhenti sejenak menangkap kata 'amnesia'. Dan Kangin yang terlebih dahulu sanggup mengendalikan diri dan bertanya. "B-bisa tolong jelaskan lebih lanjut, dokter?"

Sang dokter menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Anterograde amnesia adalah amnesia dimana penderitanya tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi setelah munculnya amnesia ini walaupun baru berlalu sesaat, sementara Retrograde amnesia adalah ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa. Kedua amnesia ini bisa saja tergabung dalam satu atau lebih kasus penyebab amnesia, biasanya karena cedera kepala."

Leeteuk menelan ludah gugup. Lidahnya seolah terpotong dan putus entah kemana. Setiap kata tercekat di tenggorokannya. Kangin melirik Leeteuk sekilas dan kembali bertanya. "Kenapa seseorang bisa terkena amnesia dok?"

"Biasanya adalah sebagai akibat dari pengaruh obat atau kerusakan pada daerah otak yang paling dekat hubungannya dengan medial lobus temporal, khususnya hipocampus. Dari keterangan yang anda berikan, saya juga menduga anda menderita source amnesia, Jungsoo-ssi."

Melihat kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya hanya diam dan berkedip, sang dokter melanjutkan. "Source amnesia adalah gangguan memori di mana seseorang dapat mengingat informasi tertentu, tetapi mereka tidak tahu di mana atau bagaimana mereka memperoleh informasi. Anda bilang anda tahu teman-teman anda sedang latihan, tapi anda lupa darimana anda mendapat informasi itu. Anda juga tidak yakin orang yang memberitahu informasi itu menyuruh anda pergi menyusul teman-teman anda, bukan begitu, Jungsoo-ssi?"

Leeteuk memucat. Namun ia mengangguk lugas.

"Amnesia tidak ada obatnya, Jungsoo-ssi. Tapi anda bisa memulihkan ingatan anda perlahan dengan melakukan terapi ataupun hipnotis."

DEG!

Leeteuk menutup mata rapat-rapat dan menggenggam tangan Kangin lebih erat. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Tidak peduli statusnya sebagai leader. Hatinya sakit. Jantungnya serasa ditikam dari belakang. Kalimat dokter tadi seolah vonis kematian hidupnya.

**. . .**

"Teuki-hyung."

"Hm?"

"Menangislah kalau kau mau, hyung. Aku disini." sahut Kangin perhatian. Mereka berdua –Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil untuk kembali menuju gedung SM. Kangin memperhatikan Leeteuk yang termenung sedari keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia bisa merasakan aura kesedihan Leeteuk, namun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Leeteuk harus menahan tangisnya. Itu tentu beban yang lumayan berat.

Leeteuk tertawa. Tawa paling palsu yang pernah Kangin dengar sepanjang ia mengenal Leeteuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Nah. Kebohongan penuh omong kosong yang juga baru pertama kali Kangin dengar dari Leeteuk. Sang leader tegar ini memang sering mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja' untuk menenangkan orang lain, tapi sekarang ini, Leeteuk jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

Baru Kangin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Leeteuk sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku mohon, Kanginnie. Jangan beritahu member lain. Aku tidak mau mereka mencemaskanku."

Alis Kangin menyatu. "Lalu, hyung memilih menyimpannya sendirian? Menyembunyikannya dari member, manajer, dan ELF? Hyung gila ya?"

Leeteuk tertawa gugup dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong. Park Jungsoo berbohong lagi. Tepat di depan orang yang paling ia percayai. Partnernya. Kangin. Kim Youngwoon.

Namun, Kangin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menghela nafas dan memandangi surai lembut Leeteuk yang tertiup angin lembut dari sampingnya.

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Izinkan aku melindungimu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu."

.

.

.

**4 Days Later**

YeWook, Shindong, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul dan SiBum terkapar di lantai setelah latihan rutin mereka. Tidak terkecuali KangTeuk –sosok umma dan appa Super Junior. Lelahnya bukan main. Seluruh sendi, otot, tulang, dan keringat serasa melebur menjadi satu dan meleleh bersamaan. Namun, selelah apapun mereka, Super Junior selalu yakin bahwa kerja keras mereka akan terbayar saat mereka berhasil memuaskan dan membuat ELF tersenyum –sahabat terbaik Super Junior. Yang akan selalu mendukung Super Junior. Yang akan selalu membantu Super Junior dengan do'a dan semangat.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, beberapa member Super Junior sudah kembali berenergi dan melanjutkan latihan mereka, seperti duo HaeHyuk yang mencoba gerakan dance terbaru mereka.

Kyuhyun sedang mengganggu Shindong yang sedang meminum air ion. Evil magnae itu mencoba meminta sedikit, namun tidak diberi oleh Shindong, sehingga adu mulut di antara mereka tidak terhindarkan. Untung ada Sungmin yang tahu cara menangani Kyuhyun.

Di dekat kaca ada pasangan HanChul yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Hankyung mengatakan sesuatu kepada Heechul, namun sang Cinderella justru cemberut dan menatap Hankyung marah, membuat namja Cina itu terpaksa berjongkok dan membujuk 'putri'nya.

Lain lagi dengan YeWook. Couple yang tengah duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mereka saling menempelkan punggung mereka dan duduk dalam diam.

Beda lagi dengan SiBum yang secara mencurigakan sedang mengobrol mesra di pojok ruang latihan. Siwon tampak mengucapkan sesuatu dengan mempergerakan tangan dan tertawa, sementara Kibum membalasnya dengan senyuman maut dan juga obrolan yang tidak kalah seru. Tumben sekali duo alim itu heboh.

Sedangkan KangTeuk sedang bersantai dengan cara mereka sendiri. Leeteuk menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dan tersenyum melihat tingkah dongsaengnya. Satu kakinya ditekuk, sementara satu kakinya dibiarkan terjuntai di atas lantai, membuat Kangin menjadikan paha Leeteuk sebagai bantal dan beristirahat di situ.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Sontak, seluruh member Super Junior menoleh dan menemukan Kim Jung Hoon –salah satu manajer mereka masuk dengan muka merah padam karena marah dan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ada ap –"

"YA! KANGIN! LEETEUK! Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Kalian harusnya sudah ada di KBS 30 menit yang lalu!" sahutnya marah –memotong ucapan Yesung yang baru ingin bertanya.

Leeteuk terperangah dan menegang. Tubuhnya serasa disambar petir semu. Kangin terlihat terkejut, sekilas, namun detik berikutnya rautnya tidak terlihat terlalu panik. Aneh.

"KBS? A-astaga, aku lupa.." sahut Leeteuk seraya buru-buru berdiri. Kangin ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Member Super Junior juga ikut berdiri, namun tidak ada yang berani berbicara melihat sang manajer yang tampak begitu murka.

"Lupa? LUPA? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa, sementara aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali dari seminggu yang lalu? Kau lihat jadwal tidak sih?" sembur sang manajer marah.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami benar-benar lupa. Kami terlalu lelah mengecek jadwal kami. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." sahut Kangin tenang sambil ikut menunduk 90 derajat seperti Leeteuk yang sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya. Member Super Junior hanya bisa saling lirik.

"Cepat ke mobil!"

Perintah mutlak tersebut membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk buru-buru keluar dari ruang latihan bersama sang manajer. Kangin menutup pintu perlahan dan tersenyum sekilas menatap punggung kaus Leeteuk yang berkeringat.

Yah, Kangin bukannya tidak ingat. Ia ingat, ingat sekali. Bahwa jadwalnya sore ini bersama Leeteuk adalah menjadi MC. Namun, ia tahu keadaan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak ingat karena amnesia tersebut, membuat peringatan apapun, sebanyak apapun, sia-sia dilakukan karena kecil kemungkinan bahwa Leeteuk akan mengingatnya.

Jadi, itu yang Kangin lakukan. Diam saja. Memang, acaranya live, dan mereka akan menjadi MC sebuah acara yang lumayan bergengsi. Tapi Kangin tidak mau membuat Leeteuk merasa tidak nyaman. Namja itu tahu seperti apa sifat pemimpin Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu pasti akan merasa bersalah dan merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang leader kalau jadwal saja ia tidak hafal. Biarlah ia juga ikut dimarahi. Tidak apa-apa, asal Leeteuk merasa nyaman.

**. . .**

Leeteuk meregangkan seluruh sendinya setelah mengganti baju. Ia dan Kangin memandu acara itu sampai jam 10 malam, membuat tubuhnya serasa luluh lantak. Leeteuk sama sekali belum beristirahat seselesainya latihan, perutnya belum diisi, belum lagi omelan yang diterimanya dari pihak penyelenggara. Yah, sama sih, seperti Kangin, tapi jelas Leeteuk dimarahi lebih parah. Gawat sekali kalau kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat teguran keras dari SM dan dianggap tidak professional.

"Hyung, sudah selesai? Ayo!" seru Kangin yang sudah mengganti kemeja formalnya dengan kaus dan celana panjang. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menyambar tasnya, lalu keluar mengikuti Kangin.

"Kanginnie, mianhae.. Gara-gara aku, kita berdua kena marah.. Hhh, aku benar-benar payah.." sahut Leeteuk pelan seraya berjalan di lorong gedung. Kangin tersenyum sekilas dan menggandeng tangan Leeteuk, membuat pipi putih sang leader Super Junior itu bersemu terang. Menggemaskan. Setelah mengecup pipi Leeteuk sekilas –yang membuat kedua pipi Leeteuk berubah menjadi merah muda–, Kangin tertawa dan meremas tangan kecil Leeteuk. "Aku mengerti, hyung. Ini bukan salah hyung sepenuhnya kok, kan aku juga lupa, hehehe.." sahut Kangin pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut pada Kangin –berterimakasih. Senyumnya membuat hati Kangin bergetar hangat. Hum, Leeteuk memang malaikat tanpa sayap.

"Mau makan dulu sebelum pulang, hyung?"

"Hum? Boleh. Memangnya mau makan dimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Terserah member saja."

"Hah?"

Kangin tersenyum. Dengan gaya seperti seorang laki-laki sejati, ia membukakan pintu utama gedung KBS, menahannya, dan mempersilakan Leeteuk keluar seperti seorang wanita agung. Leeteuk tertawa geli, namun detik berikutnya, ia terperangah melihat bus tour Super Junior terparkir di satu sisi jalan. "Kenapa mereka belum pulang? Sudah larut sekali. Seingatku mereka.. Sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi, kan, Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk ragu-ragu. Sekarang ini, ia ingat bahwa ingatannya sama sekali tidak tajam lagi.

Kangin tertawa melihat Leeteuk yang takut-takut. Tanpa ragu, ia rangkul hyung kesayangannya tersebut dengan erat. Leeteuk merasa rileks dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang besar Kangin. Mereka berjalan mesra menuju bus. "Iya, Teuki-hyung, mereka memang sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi kok. Tapi mereka sengaja menunggu kita. Kurasa anak-anak itu juga belum makan malam." Jawaban Kangin membuat Leeteuk melotot. Sudah hampir jam 11 malam, namun dongsaeng-dongsaengnya belum makan malam demi menunggu mereka berdua?

Aduh, sungguh Leeteuk merasa sangat bersalah.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! SIAPA TADI YANG MENCIUM PIPI HYUNG? AAAA, CANTIK SEKALI! SUDAH BEGITU, SUARANYA DAEBAAAK!" Teriakan menggelegar Ryeowook menggema di dalam bus. Namja berpipi cekung itu langsung menyerbu Kangin dengan pertanyaan saat Kangin masuk bus. Kangin tersenyum lebar, dan dua orang namja itu langsung bergosip heboh.

Leeteuk tersenyum sekilas pada Shindong yang asyik menyomot cemilan rumput lautnya, dan pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada SiBum couple yang sedang tidur di kursi belakang. Bahu mereka saling menempel, begitu pula dengan kening mereka. Di telinga kanan Siwon terpasang sebuah headset, sementara di telinga kanan Kibum terpasang headset pasangannya. Leeteuk ingat, mereka berdua ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah kesehatan laki-laki, tidak lama setelah Kangin dan Leeteuk berangkat. Mereka berdua pasti lelah sekali, dan mungkin mereka sedang beristirahat sebentar.

Kyuhyun tampak asyik dengan headphone dan game portable di tangannya. Kangin sesekali menggerecokinya dengan memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan dari belakang, membuat magnae itu tidak terima dan terlibat dengan perdebatan tidak penting dengan sosok appa Super Junior. Hankyung dan Heechul yang duduk di belakang Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

Leeteuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan memijit kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan penat. Terlebih dengan suara HaeHyuk yang sedang mengobrol heboh. Sesekali terdengar pekikan Donghae dan jeritan Eunhyuk, lalu disusul dengan ledakan tawa mereka berdua –entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Leeteuk-hyung."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Leeteuk mendongak dan menemukan Yesung sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian dari atas bantalan kursi. Mata sipitnya terlihat tenggelam oleh pipinya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah, ya, Yesung-ah?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hyung. Jadwal kita padat, tidak heran hyung melupakan beberapa hal. Aku juga sering begitu kok." sahut Yesung pelan. Masih sambil tersenyum.

Dada Leeteuk berdegup kencang. Kenapa Yesung seolah tahu isi hatinya? Setengah mati, Leeteuk mencoba menebar senyum malaikatnya untuk menenangkan Yesung. "Ah, nee, gomawo, Yesung-ah. Aku memang teledor. Tapi aku coba agar keteledoranku ini menjadi yang terakhir."

Sang namja bersuara merdu yang kerap dipanggil invincible leader itu tersenyum manis. "Tenanglah, Leeteuk-hyung. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna."

Alih-alih memikirkan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat keras, Leeteuk tersenyum manis untuk menyenangkan sang namja sipit yang sudah membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

**01.56 KST, Super Junior's Dorm**

Cklek.

Kangin membuka pintu dorm dengan amat perlahan –takut membangunkan penghuni dorm yang mungkin saja sudah bersenang-senang di alam mimpi, termasuk Leeteuk. Namun ia salah. Meskipun matanya menemui kegelapan saat masuk ke dalam apartemen dan melepas sepatunya, lampu mendadak menyala dan menerangi ruang tengah saat Kangin berjingkat-jingkat untuk menuju kamar.

Dan namja itu tersentak saat menemukan Leeteuk yang berdiri di dekat sofa dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada. Mata namja cantik itu memerah –entah karena mengantuk atau karena ingin menangis. Namun melihat bibir pucat Leeteuk yang sedikit bergetar, Kangin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Leeteuk sudah ingin menangis.

"Dari mana saja kau?" desis Leeteuk dengan suara pelan. Meskipun begitu, nada suaranya tinggi, dingin, sekaligus bergetar, menunjukkan bahwa Leeteuk benar-benar marah, takut, cemas, sekaligus siap menumpahkan air mata. Menghela nafas, Kangin berjalan perlahan ke arah Leeteuk dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu.." bisik Kangin pelan di telinga Leeteuk. Leeteuk memberontak dalam pelukan Kangin. Ia tidak terima. Hampir 2 jam penuh ia mengkhawatirkan Kangin, dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari namja bertubuh besar ini.

"Kau.. Hiks.. Kau darimana?" Tidak tahan lagi, air mata Leeteuk tumpah ke pipinya. Ia terisak pelan dan tidak lagi memberontak. Tubuhnya semakin direngkuh erat oleh Kangin, tapi Leeteuk membalasnya dengan memukul-mukul dada Kangin. Leader Super Junior itu benar-benar hampir mati ketakutan. Ia yakin bahwa tadi Kangin ikut pulang dan masuk ke dorm bersama member lain. Namun ternyata, ketika mengecek satu-satu kamar dongsaengnya, Leeteuk baru sadar kalau Kangin menghilang. Ia tidak mau menelpon dan mengganggu manajer. Menelpon ke ponsel Kangin pun sama saja –tidak dijawab.

Sebenarnya berlebihan kalau Leeteuk mengkhawatirkan Kangin sedemikian rupa. Kangin laki-laki, dan ia kuat. Tidak lupa kan, kalau salah satu kelebihan Kangin adalah kekuatannya? Terlihat dari kegemaran Kangin yang senang mem-bully member lain dan sering menggunakan kekuatan untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya. Jadi, apa yang Leeteuk takutkan?

Yah, Leeteuk takut.

Sejak awal, ia percaya pada Kangin yang berjanji akan selalu ada disampingnya. Kangin mengucapkan janji itu dengan sepenuh hati, membuat hati kecil Leeteuk menggantungkan harapan terbesarnya pada namja rakun itu. Jadi, kalau Kangin menghilang.. Leeteuk tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Apalagi untuk waktu-waktu sekarang ini.

Kangin menuntun Leeteuk perlahan untuk duduk di sofa –masih di dalam pelukannya.

"Teuki-hyung.." sahut Kangin. Ia mengangkat wajah Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya di dagu sang leader. Hati Kangin remuk melihat Leeteuk yang menangis. Mata kecil nan bulat yang dibingkai alis rapi dan pendek itu merah dan sembab. Hidung mancung nan menggemaskannya juga merah. Begitu juga dengan kupingnya. Pipinya yang semulus porselen dan bibirnya yang ranum putih pucat. Sepertinya keadaan Leeteuk tidak begitu bagus semenjak divonis amnesia.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau pergi kemana, Kangin?" tanya Leeteuk lugas dan tegas seraya menatap lekat mata coklat Kangin. Meski suaranya bergetar karena menangis, terselip nada tanggung jawab dan wibawa yang besar di dalamnya. Khas seorang pemimpin yang baik.

Kangin menjauhkan tubuh Leeteuk sedikit dan merogoh sakunya. Leeteuk mengerjap bingung ketika Kangin menyodorkan sebuah agenda berukuran sedang berwarna hitam dengan pulpen di dalamnya. "Ambil ini, hyung."

"Hah?" tanya Leeteuk bingung seraya menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil.

Kangin menghela nafas. "Aku tadi keluar untuk membeli ini, hyung. Mulai sekarang, kau HARUS mencatat setiap kejadian yang kau alami disini, sekecil atau sebesar apapun."

Leeteuk menerima agenda itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, tapi otaknya blank.

"Hyung, mengingat kejadian tadi, kurasa penyakitmu sudah benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Kalau kau tetap membiarkan penyakit itu memakan memorimu, satu-satunya yang aku khawatirkan adalah kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu yang penting, terutama jika hal itu justru menghancurkan semuanya. Memang belum ada obatnya hingga saat ini, namun paling tidak, kita bisa mencegahnya. Menurutku, inilah cara paling efektif. Paling tidak, hyung, kau punya pacuan untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang kau lupakan. Tidak perlu terlalu banyak bertanya atau kebingungan sendiri." jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

Namja bertubuh besar itu tersenyum lembut saat Leeteuk mendongak dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada kilatan terima kasih dan senang di mata jernih Leeteuk, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kangin bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan pula.

Seolah mengerti, Kangin melanjutkan. "Hyung, kau perlu tahu. Aku memang berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu, tapi bukan berarti lantas kita bisa terus bersama kan?" tanya Kangin seraya mengelus pipi Leeteuk yang lembut tiada tara.

DEG!

Jantung Leeteuk berdebar keras mendengar kalimat Kangin. Itu betul, Leeteuk sadar itu. Tapi.. Hanya Kangin satu-satunya harapannya saat ini. Hanya Kangin yang tahu keadaan Leeteuk. Hanya Kangin yang mengerti dan memaklumi kesalahan Leeteuk.

Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Leeteuk menelan ludah diam-diam dan menghela nafas, lalu tertawa gugup. Kedua tangan kecilnya mendekap agenda hitam itu erat di dada –seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan bonekanya. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa sebijaksana dan sejenius ini. Terima kasih banyak, Kanginnie.." canda Leeteuk.

Kangin terkekeh. "Siapa yang tahu, hyung? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, aku mau melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu senang dan bahagia, Teuki-hyung."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menebar aura malaikatnya, membuat Kangin terlena. Ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona sang leader. "Kangin.."

"Ya, hyung?"

Seraya merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kangin, sosok umma di Super Junior itu mengecup dagu Kangin sekilas dan berkata. "Kalau.. Ehm.. Kalau sedang berdua seperti ini, aku.. Ehm.. Aku.. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menghilangkan 'hyung' dan hanya memanggil namaku saja.. Ehm.." gumam Leeteuk gugup. Ia menunduk salah tingkah. Huh, Leeteuk sungguh tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Heh?" gumam Kangin bingung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya bukan sekedar halusinasi. Leeteuk mengangguk. Wajah cantiknya merona hebat.

"Hahahaha!" seru Kangin girang. Sang appa Super Junior itu langsung menarik Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Leeteuk merasa wajahnya tidak bisa lebih panas daripada sekarang ini. Kangin tersenyum lebar dan mengelus lembut surai coklat Leeteuk, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Teuki.." sahut Kangin tegas. Leeteuk tertawa kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Pelukan Kangin begitu hangat dan nyaman –membuat Leeteuk betah dan merasa ingin terus dipeluk Kangin. "Eung ~ Aku juga mencintaimu, Kanginnie."

Pernyataan Leeteuk membuat Kangin segera menyambar bibir ranum Leeteuk dan melumatnya lembut, membuat Leeteuk mengerang tertahan. Kangin memeluk Leeteuk lebih erat dan mengeksplor keseluruhan yang ada di dalam mulut Leeteuk.

"Mmmh.." erang Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu mendorong Kangin menjauh sekuat tenaga saat paru-parunya menjerit meminta oksigen. Leeteuk terengah pelan, sementara Kangin terkekeh dan kembali merengkuh Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Pokoknya, jangan jauh-jauh dari agenda itu ya hyung? Selalu taruh di tas, atau di saku jaket atau celana jeans kalau muat. Oke, hyung?"

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengangguk –membuat Kangin mengacak poninya gemas. "Lalu.. Aku akan memberitahu Yesung-hyung soal ini." lanjut Kangin santai. Leeteuk melotot. Setengah tidak percaya, ia melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada Kangin dan langsung merengut marah. "Aniya. Jangan seenaknya ya." sahut Leeteuk dingin.

Kangin mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Aku punya alasan sendiri memilihnya."

Jawaban Kangin membuat Leeteuk sangat berang. "AKU TIDAK MAU! JANGAN BERITAHU SIAPAPUN!" teriaknya dengan suara rendah dan berat.

Mendengar nada tidak bersahabat dari Leeteuk, Kangin memegang kedua pipi Leeteuk dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan kepalanya, membuat Leeteuk menatap lekat mata coklat Kangin dengan kemarahan yang terpendar jelas. Lain dengan Kangin yang menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kumohon, hyung. Harus ada satu orang yang, paling tidak, tahu tentang ini. Harus ada yang bisa menjagamu.." mohon Kangin seraya mencium bibir Leeteuk sekilas.

Leeteuk menerawang jauh. Bagaimanapun, ia mengerti maksud baik Kangin. Bukan memberitahukan penyakit Leeteuk ke semua orang, melainkan memberitahu orang kepercayaannya agar bisa menjaga Leeteuk. Leeteuk tahu. Tapi.. Ia sama sekali tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih dan kecewa dongsaengnya kalau mereka tahu.. Belum lagi wajah yang akan ditampilkan ELF dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya..

Tapi Leeteuk sadar, inilah satu-satunya cara. Harus ada seseorang yang akan terus menyadarkannya kalau ia lupa. Dan Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung alias sang invincible leader adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk Leeteuk dalam waktu-waktu ini. Menghela nafas, Leeteuk akhirnya mendekap buku agendanya di dada dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kangin –yang langsung merangkulnya erat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa sang invincible leader tengah mengintip dan menguping percakapan mereka. Ia menyipitkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kangin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Enggak mau banyak omong, yang jelas ini untuk melestarikan FF KangTeuk yang sebentar lagi punah (?)**

**Lanjut?**

**Selesai?**

**Review please ^^**

***Hyo***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior and all cast in this fic belong to GOD and their self. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Main cast : – Kangin a.k.a Kim Youngwoon

- Leeteuk a.k.a Park Jungsoo

With all slight Super Junior official couple (HanChul, YeWook, HaeHyuk, KyuMin, SiBum, Shindong+Nari)

Warning : BL, shonen-ai, OOC, abal, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : All Starts Here.…

"ANDWAEEEE! KYUHYUUN!"

Kangin tersentak saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar Leeteuk –yang otomatis menariknya kuat-kuat dari alam mimpi. Matanya mengerjap selama sedetik untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercerai-berai karena terbangun dengan sebuah kagetan. Setelah otaknya jernih, ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan menggoyangkan tubuh Leeteuk yang bersimbah keringat dingin di kasur sebelahnya.

"K-Kyuhyuuun! Andwaee!" teriak Leeteuk lagi. Kangin semakin panik dan cemas saat Leeteuk menangis dalam tidurnya, sementara kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai udara –seolah ingin menangkap sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan.

"Hyung! Bangun, hyung! Teuki-hyung!" sahut Kangin kencang –mengalahkan teriakan Leeteuk yang membahana di ruangan itu. Tubuh besarnya memegang kedua bahu Leeteuk dengan sangat kuat dan menggoncangnya kencang –mencoba membangunkan sang leader.

Semenit kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah memburu dari luar. Oh, Tuhan. Mungkin teriakan Leeteuk sudah membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm apartemen Super Junior.

"Hyung! Leeteuk-hyung! Gwaenchana?!"

"HEY, JUNGSOO, APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

"Hyung! Kangin-hyung, buka pintunyaaa!"

Kangin mendengar teriakan gaduh dari depan pintu kamarnya, ditambah dan diiringi gedoran dan handle pintu yang terkunci dan berusaha dibuka paksa oleh salah satu member, namun ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia hanya fokus pada sang leader sekaligus kekasihnya yang berteriak semakin kencang.

"KYUHYUUUN! T-tolong… Dia… Jebal! Kyuu!"

"KANGIN-HYUNG, APA YANG TERJADI?!"

"Hyung, kumohon, buka pintunyaaa!"

DOK DOK DOK!

Kalau boleh jujur, kepala Kangin serasa mau pecah mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang bersahutan itu. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Kangin berteriak tidak kalah kencang seraya menoleh ke arah pintu.

"DIAM SEMUANYAAA!"

Berhasil.

Tidak terdengar bunyi kasar lagi dibalik pintu itu, meski Kangin masih bisa mendengar suara bisikan antar member yang lumayan kencang. Dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk, ia terperanjat menemukan sang leader sudah terbangun dengan mata berwarna merah muda sepenuhnya. Bola mata coklatnya seakan tenggelam dibalik genangan air matanya. Wajahnya yang putih, merah padam dihias peluh dan air mata yang bahkan tidak berhenti meleleh hingga detik ini. Keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya termasuk di kepalanya membuat poni coklat lembutnya berantakan. Nafasnya pendek, tersengal, dan putus-putus. Bibirnya pucat dan bergetar hebat sementara terengah-engah.

"Teuki-hyung… Gwaenchana?" tanya Kangin lembut seraya mengusap keringat di dahi Leeteuk. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia tempatkan di belakang leher Leeteuk –memeluknya secara tidak langsung.

Betapa terkejutnya Kangin ketika Leeteuk memberontak kuat hingga membuat tubuh besar Kangin terdorong. Namja rakun itu terperangah saat Leeteuk turun dari tempat tidur seraya mengusap air mata dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Tergesa-gesa dan setengah terseok, Leeteuk berlari menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Ia terdiam sejenak –bingung mendapati sebagian dongsaengnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Shindong yang cemas memenuhi pikirannya. Namun, ia tersentak takut ketika tidak menemukan sang magnae disitu.

"KYUHYUN! ANDWAEE! MANA KYUHYUN?!" teriak Leeteuk histeris. Ia menerobos kerumunan dongsaengnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Dengan tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur, kepala Leeteuk serasa dihantam dengan palu saat berlari. Pusing sekali. Kakinya bergetar hebat –belum siap diperintah dan dikoordinasikan oleh otak yang nyawanya baru terkumpul seperempat. Keringat mengalir semakin deras dari keningnya –membuat rasa takut sang leader memuncak. Namun ia tidak peduli. Jantungnya mungkin tidak akan berhenti berdebar kalau belum menemukan Kyuhyun.

Kenapa ia, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong bisa baik-baik saja? Lalu kemana Kyuhyun? Apa ia masih di rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis? Kenapa ia seketika sudah sehat?

Pertanyaan itu menghantui kepala Leeteuk dan berdenging di telinganya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mendobrak pintu kamar KyuMin dengan cukup keras. Seketika, ia membatu menemukan Kyuhyun –yang sedang bermain PSP dengan santainya di atas tempat tidur, sementara Sungmin –sepertinya– sedang memarahi Kyuhyun dengan berceloteh kesal di sampingnya.

KyuMin menoleh serempak ke arah pintu saat mendengar bunyi dobrakan yang keras. Pandangan mereka berdua berubah heran menemukan sang namja tertua muncul di ambang pintu dengan keadaan kacau.

"Teuki-hyung, gwaenchana? Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Hyung? Astaga, apa yang terjadi denganmu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin tidak kalah cemas. Tak urung, dua namja itu merinding ketakutan ketika Leeteuk justru terkekeh pelan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua.

Pandangan Leeteuk mengabur saat itu juga. Ia ingin sekali menangis lega menemukan sang magnae baik-baik saja. Kelegaan menjebol dinding kecemasannya yang berdiri tegak dan kokoh. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Ya, namja termuda itu sudah sehat.

Kedua kaki Leeteuk gemetar hebat saat otaknya diserang ribuan memori.

_Ya ampun, kejadian itu berlangsung tahun 2007, dan sekarang sudah tahun 2008, tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja!_

_Kyuhyun memang sempat mengalami masa kritis, namun ia berhasil melewatinya._

_Wajah dongsaengnya yang menangis saat menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Terutama Kangin yang selalu mengelus kepalanya lembut dengan tatapan sedih._

_Saat ia beristirahat dirumahnya._

_Bagaimana Sungmin dan Yesung dengan penuh kesabaran yang selalu merawat dan membantunya._

Leeteuk membeku. Ya, semua itu sudah berlalu. Yang tadi itu mungkin saja mimpi. Tapi… Kenapa rasanya nyata sekali? Leeteuk bersumpah, ia sama sekali tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia seolah mengalami kecelakaan itu lagi. Otaknya membeku takut.  
Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, Leeteuk seketika ambruk ke lantai. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah saat mendengar bunyi kepala bagian belakangnya yang menghantam lantai kayu tersebut. Bergema di telinganya dan semakin kuat, seolah kepalanya terantuk berulang lagi.

Leeteuk meringis. Ia memandang nanar langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Air matanya meluncur tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Rasanya ia mau mati saja. Sungguh tekanan mental yang luar biasa berat.

Dan yang terakhir Leeteuk lihat adalah wajah panik Kangin yang berhambur ke arahnya, diikuti seluruh dongsaengnya. Mereka menyerukan nama Leeteuk kencang. Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Kangin mengusap wajahnya stress. Ia sungguh penat. Kepalanya hampir meledak mengetahui Leeteuk –orang yang ia sayangi sekaligus leader yang ia hormati sepenuh hati terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Namja yang kerap disebut sebagai 'appa' Super Junior itu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah 20 menit lebih sang Prince Manager ada di dalam ruang rawat Leeteuk dan menjaga kekasihnya itu. Sang leader sudah terbaring tidak berdaya tanpa kesadaran sejak pagi. Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sudah pergi untuk live perform di KBS. Kalau ada yang bertanya, mereka hanya akan menjawab kalau Leeteuk kelelahan hingga dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Cklek.

Kangin langsung berdiri ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan sang manager. Wajahnya yang sumringah membuat Kangin mengambil kesimpulan kalau… Leeteuk sudah sadar! "Bagaimana, hyung? Leeteuk-hyung sudah bangun?" tanya Kangin tanpa basa-basi. Sang manajer –dengan wajah lelah, mengangguk seraya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. "Ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Masuklah, tapi jangan membuat keributan."

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lagi, Kangin langsung masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia menghela nafas pelan mengetahui Leeteuk masih menutup matanya. Hidungnya ditutup oleh sebuah selang oksigen, sementara di kedua punggung tangannya tertancap infus yang mengalirkan cairan –entah apa. Huf, tidak apa-apalah. Mungkin namja tertua itu masih beristirahat.

Kangin duduk di bangku putih di sisi tempat tidur. Ia pandangi wajah cantik yang terbaring itu lekat-lekat. Wajah itu cantik, memesona, berwibawa, sekaligus… sayu, dengan gurat lelah yang tersirat jelas. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi sang 'umma' Super Junior dengan lembut.

Leeteuk membuka matanya lemah mengetahui sesuatu yang lembut dan penuh kehangatan menyentuh pipinya. "Ah… Kangin-ah…" sahutnya tanpa daya.

Kangin tersenyum lelah. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata coklat indah Leeteuk untuk menenangkan sang namja cantik. Kelereng matanya menangkap sinar penuh kecemasan dan permintaan maaf Leeteuk. Mungkin Leeteuk merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang leader dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Selalu. Pasti.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teuki-hyung… Semua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kangin lembut sembari mengelus surai almond Leeteuk. Leeteuk menutup matanya sejenak saat merasakan dadanya berdesir hangat menerima perlakuan Kangin yang begitu memanjakan. Dan Leeteuk semakin merasa hangat saat membuka mata dan mendapati namja di hadapannya tersenyum –membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Manis sekali. Kangin's angel smile tidak pernah kalah menawan dibanding senyumnya sendiri.

"Kepalaku pusing…" sahut Leeteuk jujur. Yah, dari tadi kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Sebenarnya Leeteuk ingin mengatakannya pada manajer tadi, tapi ia tidak mau berurusan dengan dokter. Sudah cukup. Mungkin denyut di kepalanya ini akan hilang kalau… Kalau ia bertemu Kangin…

Tanpa disuruh, Kangin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memijat pelan kening Leeteuk –membuat sang namja cantik itu tercekat. Benar firasatnya. Denyut menyakitkan itu perlahan memudar, dan hilang setelah Kangin memijatnya beberapa lama dalam keheningan. Leeteuk mendesah lega –membuat senyum yang lebih lebar terpampang di wajah berwibawa Kangin.

"Gomawo, Kangin-ah… Aku sudah merasa lebih baik…" sahut Leeteuk jujur. Kangin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tangan kanan Kangin menyusup ke bawah selimut dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Jemari kecil Leeteuk langsung ia genggam erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Leeteuk tersenyum mengetahui Kangin diam-diam memegang tangannya erat.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk. Kangin kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya –membuat Leeteuk mengernyit tidak mengerti–, dan –

CHU ~

CHU ~

"Mereka di KBS. Live perform. Tenang, media hanya tahu kalau hyung kelelahan hingga dirawat di rumah sakit." jawab Kangin santai setelah mencium kedua pipi Leeteuk yang membuat wajah Park Jungsoo memerah. Leeteuk hanya diam –menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipinya karena malu. Uh ~

Kangin tertawa, lalu melanjutkan. "Yah, dan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang appa kalau sang umma sakit? Tentu saja harus menjagainya hingga ia sadar kan? Itulah contoh suami yang baik." canda Kangin.

DEG!

Wajah Leeteuk yang sudah berwarna pink hingga memerah sepenuhnya hingga Kangin semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jujur saja, namja rakun itu senang melihat Leeteuk tersipu malu seperti ini. Ia manis kan? Dan kalau mau dihitung, masih sangat jarang orang yang mampu membuat wajah Leeteuk merona.

Leeteuk sendiri –walau dalam posisi berbaring–, ia sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bergejolak gila-gilaan. Mungkin kalau ada mesin pendeteksi detak jantung di ruangan ini, ia akan langsung mengenyahkannya. Terbayang betapa malunya ia kalau Kangin tahu. Heuh!

"Y-yah, aku juga bisa menjadi suami yang baik!" sahut Leeteuk tidak terima –sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian Kangin dari wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja bertubuh tambun namun tegap itu suka sekali menatapnya.

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alis. "Heu ~ Kau hanya akan menjadi 'istri'ku, hyung. Kau tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain. Kau hanya milikku."

Blush ~

Oh, ya ampun. Wajah Leeteuk bisa-bisa meledak. Meskipun Kangin –mungkin– hanya bercanda soal peng-klaim-an atas dirinya, namun tetap saja…

Kangin tiba-tiba bertanya dengan raut serius sebelum Leeteuk sempat menimpali kalimat Kangin. "Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang semalam kau impikan? Kenapa kau begitu panik dan ketakutan saat bangun?"

Leeteuk mengerjap. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun otaknya memerintahkannya untuk diam dengan sangat keras. Seolah bekerja sama dengan si otak, lidah Leeteuk kelu, belum dengan tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

"A-aku –ump!"

Leeteuk melotot kaget ketika Kangin sudah berada di hadapannya tanpa ia sadari dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Ia tidak sanggup bereaksi. "Jangan bohong padaku, hyung. Kumohon. Selain diri hyung sendiri, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana keadaan hyung. Dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kalau hyung kenapa-kenapa." sahut Kangin lembut. Namja yang paling suka kalau ada yang memanggilnya dan Leeteuk dengan 'KangTeuk' itu menyapu bibir Leeteuk lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Leeteuk menceritakan semuanya pada Kangin dengan air mata yang satu per satu menerobos keluar dan menjebol dinding kecemasan Leeteuk. Namja itu sungguh tidak tahan kalau harus menjabarkan apa yang ia impikan tadi… Mengerikan!

…

Super Junior's Dorm, 20.34 PM

"YEEEEEEEE, LEETEUK-HYUNG PULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"Teuki-hyung! Teuki-hyung, gwaenchana?!"

"Leeteuk-hyuuuuuung! Bogoshipooooooooo!"

Teriakan yang memekakkan seluruh dorm Super Junior itu pecah saat Leeteuk yang digendong bridal style oleh Kangin masuk ke dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Leeteuk reflek mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kangin karena kaget. Matanya melotot melihat ruang tamu dorm yang berantakan oleh snack dan cola juga bungkus makanan delivery.

Kangin melirik tajam pada orang-orang yang dengan suksesnya memecahkan kedua gendang telinganya. "BERISIK!" geramnya singkat. Leeteuk hanya tertawa lemah.

Ketiga orang yang tadi berteriak –Ryeowook dan duo EunHae langsung menghapus senyuman lebar di wajah mereka saat melihat dan menyadari bahwa di tangan kiri Leeteuk masih tertancap jarum infus. Dan mereka kompak memasang wajah cemas saat Leeteuk melepas satu lingkar tangannya dan menahan kantong infus di perutnya yang hampir jatuh.

Selain ketiga orang tadi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Semua namja disana hanya tersenyum lebar mengetahui Leeteuk sudah pulang kembali, namun mereka juga memasang raut yang tidak kalah mencemaskan melihat gerakan sang leader barusan.

Kangin mendengus, lalu berusaha mendudukkan Leeteuk di sofa. Ia menyuruh Yesung, Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa untuk memberikan Leeteuk ruang untuk duduk, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Tidak mungkin kan, ia menyuruh Shindong dan Hankyung yang sedang duduk di sofa single untuk minggir?

"Terima kasih, Kangin-ah… Hei, semuanya, bagaimana live perform kalian? Sukses kan?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran saat Kangin mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan lembut di sofa. Namun, dongsaengnya tidak ada yang menyahut maupun menjawab. Semua perhatian adik-adiknya berkumpul di tubuhnya, membuat Leeteuk merasa sedikit risih.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kibum khawatir. Stik PS yang tadi ia genggam sewaktu bertanding dengan Kyuhyun ia lempar begitu saja, lalu ia beringsut mendekat ke sofa.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tubuhku memang sudah tua, sepertinya, hahaha." canda Leeteuk. Namun usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana gagal. Masih tidak ada yang bersuara. Kyuhyun yang biasanya menganggap candaan itu lucu dan meledeknya habis-habisan saja, sekarang diam sambil menggenggam stik PSnya lebih erat. Ia hanya memandang penuh kekhawatiran pada Leeteuk.

"Ayolah, dongsaengdeul ~ Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ~ " sahut Leeteuk pasrah. Ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau… tidak marah melihat dorm berantakan seperti ini, Jungsoo?" tanya Heechul tidak sopan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang manis nan rapi. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa dan menggeleng. Untuk saat ini, entah kenapa, Leeteuk justru tidak bisa marah melihat dorm yang sangat hancur lebur dan berantakan ini, karena, jujur saja… Leeteuk merasa tidak asing dengan suasananya. Serasa seperti… pulang ke rumah.

Para member menghela nafas lega mendengar tawa lepas dan tulus sang leader. Mereka tersenyum dan mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Siwon bangkit dari sofa dan duduk di belakang Kibum –menyemangatinya saat Kibum mulai menyalakan PS dan bertanding melawan Kyuhyun. Heechul kembali menyemangati Kyuhyun –sesekali memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun ketika menurutnya Kyuhyun melemah dalam game. Hankyung hanya tertawa melihat itu semua, sementara Shindong menyaksikan pertandingan Kyuhyun dan Kibum sambil memakan snack.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum. Kalau sedang tersenyum seperti ini, terlihat sekali kalau mereka adalah sosok umma dan appa Super Junior yang berwibawa. Dua detik kemudian, Kangin menepuk pundak Yesung, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Yesung mengangguk, lalu ia berdiri dari sofa dan mengikuti Kangin ke dapur.

Ryeowook langsung menyambar tempat duduk Yesung dan menggenggam erat lengan Leeteuk –layaknya seorang anak yang mengkhawatirkan umma-nya dengan memeluk tangan sang ibu untuk menyemangatinya. "Hyung mau aku masakkan sesuatu? Masih ada beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas, jadi kalau sup hangat aku masih bisa buat!" sahutnya semangat.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Mungkin nanti saja, Wookie-ah, sebelum aku tidur, jangan sekarang." Bukan apa-apa, sejujurnya, Leeteuk takut. Ia tahu Kangin sedang memberitahukan keadaannya pada Yesung. Kalau Ryeowook tahu, maka mungkin member Super Junior juga semuanya tahu.

"Hyung, hyung sebenarnya sakit apa sih? Kok infusnya belum bisa dilepas?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Ia menyambar tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki Siwon dan menggait lengan kiri Leeteuk –seperti Ryeowook. Matanya berbinar penuh rasa penasaran pada Leeteuk dan kemudian ia mengusap-usapkan pipinya pada Leeteuk –seperti anak kucing yang minta dimanja.

Sementara, Donghae duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dan bertanya dengan polosnya. "Tapi Leeteuk-hyung tidak akan mati, kan?" Pertanyaan itu sukses mengakibatkan kepalan tangan Eunhyuk mendarat di kepalanya.

BLETAK!

"Appo!" sahut Donghae memelas.

"Yah, jangan berisik semuanya! Leeteuk-hyung kan lagi sakit!" teriak Ryeowook keras. Ia memajukan bibirnya ketika semua orang mengacuhkan dirinya.

"DI SITU! TEMBAK DI SITU! ARRGH, PABBOYA KYUHYUN! SINI, BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MAIN! Rugi aku menyemangatimu, huh!" sahut Heechul kencang karena kesal dan geram. Namja cantik itu menjitak kencang kepala Kyuhyun ketika magnae itu tidak mau melepaskan stiknya. Kyuhyun merengut, dan dengan benjol setinggi 2 meter di kepalanya, ia melanjutkan permainan dengan Heechul yang berteriak persis di kupingnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan semangat dari Siwon di belakangnya –matanya tertuju lekat pada layar TV.  
Benar-benar gaduh dan berisik.

Tapi, inilah 'rumah'nya. Inilah keluarga keduanya. Leeteuk tersenyum.

.

.

.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Kangin. "Jadi… Leeteuk-hyung terkena amnesia?"

Kangin menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Dan… Amnesia itu menyusahkannya, dimana ia menjadi tidak ingat hal-hal tertentu, justru yang penting-penting?"

Kangin mengangguk lagi, kali ini seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Lalu… Kau memintaku menjaga rahasia ini dan memerhatikan Super Junior –terutama Leeteuk-hyung yang keadaannya lebih rentan sekarang ini secara diam-diam karena tidak ingin Leeteuk-hyung merasa khawatir dan tidak becus?"

Kangin, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengangguk lagi.

Yesung menghela nafas. Lalu ia ikut mengangguk –setuju dengan ide Kangin.

.

.

.

TOK TOK!

"Hyung ~ "

"Ah, nee, Wookie-ah, masuk saja!" teriak Leeteuk dari dalam. Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar dan masuk dengan semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas teh hangat di tangannya. Leeteuk yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di atas tempat tidur tersenyum. "Nee, gomawo, Wookie-ah. Sudah, taruh di meja itu saja, jangan repot, nanti aku yang ambil sendiri. Gomawo, Wookie-ah." sahut Leeteuk lembut melihat Ryeowook bingung menempatkan kedua benda itu supaya Leeteuk mudah memakannya. Ia sungguh berterimakasih pada salah satu magnae itu yang masih mau repot-repot di dapur saat waktu tidur untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ah, tentu, hehe ~ Aku tidur ya, hyung! Jaljjayo!"

"Jaljjayo, Wookie-ah!"

Leeteuk mengangguk saat Ryeowook keluar. Persis saat pintu ditutup, Kangin yang baru selesai menggosok giginya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Nuguya?" tanyanya.

"Ryeowook. Dia membuatkanku sup." Leeteuk melirik ke arah sebuah mangkuk sup yang tersaji dengan asap halus yang bergulung di atasnya. Wajahnya penuh senyum. Kangin menyeringai. "Tumben si magnae itu bisa sopan. Biasanya kurang ajar tidak ketulungan."  
Leeteuk tertawa. Tawanya sungguh renyah dan enak di dengar. Kangin diam-diam memperhatikan Leeteuk. Namja cantik bersurai almond itu manis sekali kalau tertawa. Lesung pipitnya muncul dan deretan gigi putihnya sangat memesona. Matanya menyipit lucu dan kedua ujung bibir yang tertarik membuat pipinya menggembung imut. Manis ~

Kangin mengedikkan bahu, lalu menyambar mangkuk sup dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Leeteuk. "Ayo, hyung. Aku suapi."

Leeteuk mengerjap, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng malu. Pipinya merona pink. Huh, Kangin jadi ingin menciumnya ~

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, hyung besok tidak bekerja kan?" tanya Kangin seraya menyuap sup ke dalam mulut Leeteuk. Yah, setelah beberapa kali paksaan, belasan kali ciuman –termasuk di bibir dan pipi Leeteuk, dan beberapa kali bujukan, Kangin berhasil membuat Leeteuk mau makan disuapi olehnya.

Leeteuk menyingkirkan poninya dan mengangguk. "Aku ada jadwal besok. Tiga. MC, Sukira, lalu KBS."

Wajah Kangin mengeras tidak suka. "Sampai jam berapa?"

Leeteuk memasang wajah berpikir. Ia mengingat beberapa lama sebelum menjawab. "Kalau tidak salah, sampai jam 10 malam, tapi paling terulur lagi. Jadi… jam 12-lah, paling tidak."

Kedua mata Kangin membulat mendengarnya. "Apa?! Jam 12? Hyung sudah gila? Hyung itu lagi sakit, kenapa memaksakan diri sih?!" tanya Kangin tidak percaya.

"A-aku… Yah, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya. Hari ini saja aku sudah melewatkan dua perform, satu MC, dan dua reality show, jadi…"

"Hyung tidak ingat keadaan hyung?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas lesu. Ia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Tapi…"

Kangin tersenyum. Dengan lembut, Kangin mengangkat kepala Leeteuk dengan ibu jari yang diletakkannya di dagu Leeteuk. Lalu ia mengecup bibir merah itu pelan. Hangat dan warna merah adalah sesuatu yang menjalar di kedua pipi Leeteuk. "Kumohon, hyung. Aku hanya ingin hyung beristirahat, tiga hari saja, tidak usah lama-lama. Otak hyung pasti sudah lelah dengan ribuan informasi, kenapa harus menambahnya lagi? Hyung harus istirahat. Dan aku akan menemani hyung selama tiga hari ini."

Giliran mata Leeteuk yang membulat. "Tapi…!"

"Aku appa-nya. Dan aku juga sudah meminta izin. Boleh kok ('meski susahnya setengah mati,' tambah Kangin dalam hati). Oke, Teuki?" tanya Kangin. Ia memanggil nama Leeteuk langsung dan mencium pipi bulat Leeteuk. Sang leader menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

Kangin memanggil sosok tinggi yang sedang duduk di dapur itu. Magnae berambut madu tersebut termangu menatap mesin dispenser dengan dagu yang ditopang kedua telapak tangan. Kangin membawa mangkuk bekas sup dan gelas bekas teh itu ke tempat cuci piring dan membasahinya dengan air, sementara Kyuhyun hanya melirik punggungnya. "Kyu, kau tidak tidur? Nanti sakit. Kau besok ada jadwal kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. Sedetik kemudian, ia berkata. "Hyung, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Kangin membilas mangkuk dengan air sabun. "Tentu. Tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk-hyung? Aku cukup yakin kalau ia tidak hanya kelelahan. Dari tadi aku perhatikan dia memegang kepalanya terus dan menerawang kosong. Ia kadang mengerjap bingung kalau aku tanya. Kalau Leeteuk-hyung memang kelelahan, ia pasti tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Ia pasti akan langsung makan, minum obat, lalu tidur cepat supaya ia bisa beraktivitas lagi. Tapi, tadi Leeteuk-hyung tidak seperti itu." beber Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Analisanya yang cerdas dan hebat membuat Kangin hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk yang sedang ia cuci.

Mengendalikan diri, Kangin menjawab dengan nada cuek untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang melompat-lompat. Ya ampun, magnae ini tidak boleh tahu sekarang! "Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Leeteuk-hyung perlu banyak istirahat. Ia sudah seperti robot yang tidak pernah dimatikan."

"Leeteuk-hyung sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kangin mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya Leeteuk-hyung pikirkan? Jujur saja, aku cemas dan kaget setengah mati ketika pagi tadi Leeteuk-hyung masuk ke kamar dengan keadaan kacau dan memanggil namaku keras, lalu pingsan. Hyung tidak bertanya pada Leeteuk-hyung? Selama perform tadi aku teringat Leeteuk-hyung terus…"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sekali lagi membuat gelas keramik yang sedang dibilas Kangin oleh air hampir terlepas dari tangannya. Namun, untung saja posisinya yang memunggungi Kyuhyun membuat si magnae itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah Kangin. Kangin cepat-cepat memasukkan gelas dan mangkuk itu ke dalam lemari. "Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Tadi aku memang bertanya, tapi Leeteuk-hyung tidak menjawab. Kau tanyakan saja pada Leeteuk-hyung besok. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Tapi –"

"Cepat tidur." potong Kangin cepat sebelum Kyuhyun mulai mencerocos lagi soal Leeteuk. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memicingkan mata pada sang magnae –menyuruhnya kembali ke kasur. Kalau begini, aura seorang 'Ayah' sangat terpancar dari tubuh Kangin. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang ngotot dan mati-matian menyuruh anaknya tidur karena tidak mau sang anak jatuh sakit lagi. Luar biasa.

Kyuhyun mencibir. Namja yang mengenakan piyama tidur itu akhirnya berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya. Sambil lalu, ia menjawab. "Nee, appa."

Kangin menghela nafas lega. jujur saja, ia sulit menjadi orang yang paling tahu tentang keadaan Leeteuk. Terjepit. Di satu sisi, ia ingin memberitahukan keadaan Leeteuk pada seluruh member agar selalu ada yang bisa mengawasinya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Namun di sisi lain, Kangin tahu, harga diri Leeteuk sebagai seorang leader pasti terluka. Ia pasti tidak mau 'peristiwa kecil' ini membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan sahabat-sahabatnya menuju prestasi yang lebih baik.

Dan menyembunyikan hal yang paling kecil sekalipun adalah perkara sulit kalau kau adalah member Super Junior –yang sudah saling terikat seperti satu keluarga kecil. Mereka sudah tahu kebiasaan masing-masing. Mereka saling tahu apa yang dilakukan masing-masing member sebelum dan sesudah bangun tidur. Mereka saling tahu apa yang masing-masing dari mereka rasakan hanya dengan menatap lurus bola mata sang hyung atau dongsaeng.

Kangin mematikan lampu dapur dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Well, mungkin ia tidak harus memikirkan semuanya sekarang. Pelan-pelan saja, seiring waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mohon maaf, chapter depan baru bisa Hyo cantumkan Review Reply ^^'**

**Tolong tinggalkan feedback dan komen berarti. Terima kasih ^^**

**Next chapter is update soon. So leave me a comment ^^**

**Follow me : Hyojunghyun**


End file.
